


keep me warm | jean kirstein

by daibakusasshin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood Kink, Bondage, Cock Warming, F/M, Gun Kink, Gunplay, Knifeplay, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Masochism, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sadism, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Weapons Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daibakusasshin/pseuds/daibakusasshin
Summary: "Oh my pretty baby" he softly said, slowly bringing the handgun into his hand - the same gun that he placed on the bed before giving you all his attention. "Tell me how much you love it when master pleasures you."
Relationships: Jean Kirstein & Reader, Jean Kirstein/Reader
Kudos: 62





	keep me warm | jean kirstein

**Author's Note:**

> this is an extended version - you can find most of my works on wattpad: @DAIBAKUSASSHIN
> 
> my instagram's @seviisdumb
> 
> warning: gunplay, cockwarming, (slight)knife play, master kink, oral, choking, bondage, (slight)blood kink

"Are you busy?" you asked for the third time, pouting as you looked over at Jean who was doing paperwork. "Baby?"

Grunting in reply - he didn't want to be distracted. Especially with you around, the smallest movement you make could distract this lover boy. "I'm sorry y/n, i'm just trying to finish this." he mumbled, already tired.

Looking at your direction, you were nestled in pillows and blankets - in nothing but your boyfriend's button up shirt. "Come here" he called out, tapping his clothed thighs with the pad of his palm.

Jean watched as you stood up from the mess you made on your shared bed and walked towards him, "keep me warm, alright?"

You watched him unbuckle his pants, unzipping them as you slowly walked up to stand next to him. "Okay.." you mumbled, already rubbing your thighs together.

"Sit." Jean spoke, ordering you to sit on the table. He grabbed you and helped you up, making sure to move the papers. "Let me do something so it won't hurt, alright?" he said, looking straight at your eyes, "open up."

Spreading your legs open, Jean placed a kiss on your vulva, blowing on your clit, making you scrunch your toes up. "So sensitive" he whispered, giving a long stroke with his tongue.

"Baby.." you moaned out, bringing a hand to your face as embarrassment filled you up. 

Smiling at your flustered state, he rubbed his stubble on your inner thigh, making you laugh. "Jean" you chuckled, wrapping one of your legs around him.

"That's a good girl" he said, noticing how you were wrapping your leg around him. He brought his lips to your clit, your hands rested on the table with your back arched. "Mhm" he mumbled, making your legs twitch.

Continuously licking and sucking, you had him trapped between your thighs - one of your hands on his hair while you pulled on it. "Oh fuck" you silently moaned, feeling him suck harder.

Having his hands wrapped around your thighs, Jean pushed his tongue in, making you moan. "S-Stop" you said, "I-I'm going to cum" you whined at him as he still continued.

He continued - making you release on him. "My fucking god" you breathed out, your legs twitching as you saw Jean wiping his chin with his thumb and licking it. "Stop, don't do that" you chuckled and playfully hit him. You observed how your cum stained his stubble - making him wipe it off and suck his fingers after. 

"What? you taste amazing" he said with a smirk, "come sit" tapping his lap, you jumped down from the table and saw as he pulled out his hard cock, "keep me warm and be a good girl, alright?"

You nodded, facing the table's direction and slowly sinking on his dick. Moaning, you finally placed yourself on his lap, having his cock buried in you.

Jean placed his head on your shoulder, peaking and continuing to do his paperwork as you laid your head on his arm. Such an everyday thing yet adding lustful actions made them better, the way his cock sunk into your tight cunt kept him warm. 

Needy as always, it took everything in you to not move - wanting him to thrust into you. Trying to distract yourself, you observed his desk, a gun and a dagger placed on the right corner and organized paper on the left, with a container filled with papers and pens.

Papers folding and the sound of pens clicking bore you. Shifting around his lap, your eyes followed his large hand as he grabbed the dagger from across his table before sighing. "What are you–"

Bringing it up to your neck, you felt the cold tip of the metal against your skin.

Jean leaned back into his chair, with you laying on his chest and cock still buried into your warm cunt. "You're moving too much, baby" he softly spoke, "look up."

Using the blade, he tilted your chin up, making you face the mirror placed in your shared bedroom.

Your orbs saw your reflection, his cock buried deep in you, your legs wide open for him, your clit visible, your nipples perked and visible through the thin fabric of his button up shirt. "Mhm? look at you, such a messy little slut." he mumbled, placing the dagger back on his table.

Grabbing the gun, he placed the muzzle against your cheek. Letting out a yelp, he took the chance to push the gun into your mouth. "Tsk tsk. Letting your guard down." pulling it out, you coughed, wiping the sides of your mouth.

Jean cupped your face, squishing your cheeks together just to see your struggling expression before harshly removing his hold on you. "Kneel beneath me" said Jean, squeezing your thigh before smacking you.

Getting up, you felt how stretched out you were by just being cockwarmed by your boyfriend. Submitting under him, you got on your knees and rested your cheek on his knee.

"Suck master's cock" he ordered, pointing the gun against your forehead.

Nodding, you pumped his hardened cock with your hand - before moving your lips closer. Using your tongue, you let out a long lick on the side on his long cock. 

Sucking sideways, you trailed your tongue towards his tip. Your lips are fondling with his tip, "So slow" he complained, grabbing a ball of your hair and pulling it to make you look up to him. "Suck" he said and brought the handgun to your lip and pushed it into your mouth as he watched you swirl your tongue around the cold metal.

"Mph!" you spit out, as he pulled the handgun away. "Master.. please" you cooed, begging for your master who sat in front of you.

"Please what, princess?"

"Please.. let me suck your cock" you begged, your face heated up and body trembling in sensitivity.

With a smirk, he used the muzzle of the gun to tilt your head up. "Of course baby, come suck my cock."

Slowly pushing his dick down your throat, you bobbed your head up and down. Feeling him slightly thrust his hips up, you brought your fingers to your exposed vulva.

"Goddamn - you're so hot"

Bringing your fingers into your pulsating pussy, you started to move them in you while sucking jean's cock.

grunting, Jean threw his head backwards, his hair falling in a backwards direction as you moaned - legs twitching and toes curled up, you quickened the pace of your fingers.

with one hand fingering yourself, and another on Jean's knee - your eyes rolled to the back of your head as cum filled your throat.

Bruised throat, you finally removed your mouth from his cock; a small pop sound as you did. still fingering yourself, Jean placed the gun on your lips, "go faster, baby doll." 

"Yes master" you moaned, clenching your thighs together as you felt an orgasm nearing. "M-Master please" you softly spoke, gripping on Jean's knee as you pleasured yourself under his commands.

Breathing out, you took your fingers out as you came. Jean grabbed your wrist and sucked on your cum-covered fingers, "mhm" he hummed, his tongue swirling around your fingers as you watched him with a dumbfounded expression.

"You're tired, aren't you?" he said after pulling your fingers out of his warm mouth.

Nodding, you brought your arms out just to be picked up by Jean. "Come on.. let me keep you awake" he spoke with confidence, his superiority complex constantly being fed by you as you submitted under his dominant nature.

Wrapping your arms around his neck, Jean brought you to bed - dropping you on the soft cushion, his knees sunk into the mattress as he placed himself below you. Your legs spread, each leg laying on top of each of his thighs, "can you stay awake for me?"

"Or do I have to threaten you awake? It seems like my little masochist loves the feeling of a gun or dagger against her skin."

Jean bent down, trapping your head between his arms, "kiss me" said your boyfriend before attaching his lips onto yours - softly sucking on your bottom lips, his tongue grazing above your teeth as you moved your tongue in an expressively erotic melody.

Heavily breathing, Jean placed his head on your shoulder - shifting his weight on your body. "Baby.. you're heavy" you chuckled, feeling his lips on your collarbone while his stubble tickled your skin.

Deciding to toy with his hair, your fingers moved over his scalp, massaging him as your boyfriend groaned into your skin. "Move" he commanded, getting on his knees once again and pushing you to have your head close to the bed's side rail.

He got up and grabbed an object or two from his desk. Placing those objects close to the footboard, you wanted to look over to see what he grabbed.

Before being able to see the items, Jean's hand hit your thigh - making you yelp in pain. "Focus on me" he scoffed, observing the position you were in, your hair dangling over the side rail, legs spread, your cunt on display and his button up messily covered half of your body.

Jean walked over the closet, grabbing one of his neckties. "Wrists together, my love" he said, walking back to the bed and straddling you - seeing as you followed his order, he quickly tied your wrists together, leaving wet kisses on them just to watch as your breath hitched.

His large hands gripped your thighs, spreading your legs wider as you gasped. "Jean.. don't" you begged, your chest rising and falling quickly as fear rushed through your veins.

"It won't be that bad, I promise" said your lover before placing the blade on your inner thigh. The way he pressed the tip on your skin, his eyes darkened with lust as he watched his dagger pierce your soft flesh.

Eyes widening, your breathing went abnormal as you felt the pain and saw how pleasured Jean was with it. "You fucking sadist.." you muttered, hearing him chuckle at your words.

Leaving marks on your inner thigh, you found comfort in the way your own blood dripped down your skin - your wounded skin sent more pleasure than pain as blood dried up, "mhm.. you look pretty with your blood dripping down your skin" Jean mumbled, his tongue running across the dried blood on your inner thigh.

"Oh my pretty baby" he softly said, slowly bringing the handgun into his hand - the same gun that he placed on the bed before giving you all his attention. "Tell me how much you love it when master pleasures you."

Feeling as the gun presses against your hip, you let out a throaty moan; almost wanting the cold metal to press harder into your flesh. "M-Master pleases me so.. so good" you praised, "I love master's t-touch."

"That's a good girl" he smirked, pushing you closer to the edge of the bed and placing your legs above his thighs, "now be the good girl you are and take this in, alright?"

Nodding, you felt the handgun on your vulva, you clenched your eyes shut and curled your toes to ease the pain of such an object entering your pulsating hole. "M-Master.." you pleaded, feeling the long slide glock in your cunt.

It's front sight painfully glided on your cunt - yet it hit a spot, making the heavy weapon pleasure you.

Jean pushed it in until the trigger guard, "Baby.. such a slut, getting aroused by a weapon in your fucking hole" with a scoff, he took it as a hit on his ego, twisting the handgun - seeing as you tugged on the tie that restrained your hands.

Incessantly twisting the handgun, Jean pulled it out, watching as you breathed out, your back hitting the mattress after arching them.

"You asshole" you breathed out, feeling as if your orgasm never came since he pulled the weapon out. "Master.. please" you begged, only to be greeted by his large hands wrapping around your neck.

You felt the pressure of his fingers on the side of your neck - his grip coming from his thumb and middle finger. "Take my cock like a good little girl, okay?" his voice laced of seduction, brushing his cock against your vulva - spreading his hot pre-cum on your cunt.

Slowly, Jean pushed his cock in your pulsating pussy. The way that his thick cock stretched you out aroused him, seeing how you struggled as your cunt takes his dick. "Oh fuck.. you feel so good, baby" he cooed, you curled your toes while he slowly rocks his hips. 

Moving his hand from your neck to your face, he grips on your cheeks - pinching them together while he forces you to look at him. "You're such a good girl huh? Such a slut for master's cock."

You could feel every inch of his fat cock - from his sensitive tip to the veins around his dick. "Oh my fucking god, Jean" you moaned, arching up as his grip on you loosens, the pain from the cut earlier, now gone. 

"That's right, baby.. taking me in so well" he praised, his hair messily dangling in front of his face as he brought his hands to your tied up wrists. "Good girl" he breathed out, thrusting in and out of you at a fast pace.

Your legs twitched, toes scrunching, wrists burning at the tightness of his necktie. " _ M-Master _ !" you moaned, feeling an orgasm form; Jean, however, went faster.

" _ Fuck _ !" you screamed as you painted his cock with your cum and feeling his warm cum fill you up. "J-Jean" you breathed out, your chest rising and falling quickly as he still kept thrusting, assaulting your sensitive cunt.

Squirming under him, Jean still kept going after you came again - you were twitching and a moaning mess. "Last one, baby.. I promise" he said, cumming in you, filling you up.

"See.. you're such a good girl."


End file.
